


Where have all the good men gone (And where are all the Gods?)

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is God, god!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: "What are you saying worm? Are you claiming that you are the reason our father is not in heaven? And just what do you mean trying to say that my brother's vessel is our father?!" Michael demands, drawing his blade. Moving with Sam in its grasp, the Leviathan stares down the irate group of archangels and smirks with far too many teeth."I'm saying that daddy dearest didn't do a very good job of putting all the Leviathans away... I'm saying that I dodged timeout and bumped your father out of his own body. I'm telling you gullible brats that Daddy wasn't the one driving when he made the humans or told you to put Luci in timeout! All that genius was little old me setting up an all I can eat buffet and using your father's body to do it. Lucifer almost ruined it so he had to go, but then I died from grace rejection before I could dig in. I did, however, get in one last laugh and managed to turn your almighty father human. His current incarnation just happens to be Sammy here," the Leviathan brags, mockingly petting Sam's hair with its tail. "Why don't you take a good long look at his super inhumanly shiny soul. See anything familiar?"





	1. All around me are (un)familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've picked this gem back up and am in the process of shining it.

Everything has been going wrong since Jake murdered him. Sam just can't seem to catch a break.

 

"Sam -Don't!!" Dean wheezes from where Lilith has him pinned to the church's crumbling altar.

  

Today for example, where they are currently pending an apocalypse. What the actual hell. His life has gotten progressively worse ever since Dean died. Shortly afterwards a demon named Ruby showed up and tried to convince him that demon blood was the way to go. Day after day he told her to fuck off; searching for a way to bring Dean back, when -what do you know, Angels arrive, (and oh joy, they loathe Sam just for existing), Dean is back, and Lilith is breaking seals. Like this one, that she needs Sam for, so she got her minion (Ruby, who has been working for Lilith all along. Who knew?) to kidnap his ass.

 

All he has to do is kill Lilith. Which he'd refused to do up until his overprotective codependent big brother showed up in an attempt to rescue him and became Lilith's hostage.

 

So Sam does what any other equally attached younger sibling would do when forced to choose between the world and their dumb ass brother. He clenches the demon killing blade tightly, draws his arm back, and throws.

 

The blade makes a wet thunk as it slides home, piercing Lillith's heart. Gurgling, she manages one last triumphant grin, then collapses to the floor. Blood spreads rapidly from the corpse, revealing an intricate spiral of sigils that begin glowing brighter and brighter. Ruby starts bragging about her rising Lord, but gets too close to the spreading spiral. The moment a sigil lights beneath her feet, she explodes. Sam is pretty sure she won't be coming back from that.

 

"God damn it Sam!" Dean growls, quickly maneuvering around the circle so he can grab Sam's arm bruisingly tight, and drag his ass out the door. Stumbling over his own legs, Sam, still in shock and wired from the rush that comes from seeing your brother almost die in front of you, tries to keep up. D-day is here and they're at ground zero so Sam's ridiculous legs need to hurry the hell up and get with the program. 

 

Busting through the shoddy front doors, Sam and Dean see Castiel standing at the end of the long driveway beside the impala and a large tree. He's pressing against some kind of invisible wall, unable to draw closer.

 

"Come quickly! I can't penetrate this barrier!" The Angel urges, his eyes staring into their souls. Legs finally getting the message Sam is able to book it towards Cas, Dean racing at his side.

 

"Get us the hell out of here!" Dean bellows as they draw near. They're just within grabbing distance when something wraps around Sam's leg and trips him, surprise drawing an alarmed shout from him. Meanwhile, Dean grabs onto Cas and has a fraction of a second to start looking back for Sam, horror in his eyes, when he, the impala, and a guilty looking Castiel disappear with a loud flutter of wings.

 

Heart clenching in his chest, Sam knows in that moment that he's probably going to die in the near future. He tries to content himself with the knowledge that at least Dean's safe, but honestly, he's terrified. He's died before. Knows from experience just how unpleasant it is.

 

As if on cue, the church explodes in a massive blast of light that expands and then contracts until all that's left is a pit full of rubble. Standing at the bottom of the depression is a grinning sandy haired older male with glowing red eyes. There's a flutter of wings, and then three other men appear. One of them is a very familiar face that will probably always give him nightmares. The trickster. Who is apparently an archangel.

 

He seems strangely resigned while the other three just look blood thirsty and determined.

 

Sam scrambles to his feet, ready to try fleeing again, when the thing that tripped him tightens around his leg. Looking down he watches with dread as a transparent, horrifying worm like monster winds its way out of the most beautiful tree he's ever seen and wraps tightly around him, distracting the archangels from their stare down.

 

Cackling, it seems smug as the archangels observe both the tree and the monster holding Sam with confused and growing horror.

 

"Why the fuck is Dad's grace in a tree? And is that a damn Leviathan?!" Gabriel demands, face pale. Sam is very confused, but it looks like the big four aren't going to be fighting amongst themselves. No, they seem to be entirely focused on the worm monster that has Sam in its clutches.

 

Still cackling the monster ignores the Angels and hisses at Sam, "Long time no see God! How's heaven doing these days? ...Oh wait. That's right! You have no idea what I'm talking about because you can't remember jack shit. You can't even remember any of them, your favorite creations. That's so sad... and amusing. What happened to all those memories big guy? Oh that's right, I happened." The creature purrs, teeth gleaming.

 

"Let me go! I'm not your God, that's just crazy talk!" Sam denies, trying to escape the creature's grasp, only to have it coil tighter around him, cutting off oxygen. 

 

"Oh, but you really are God," the Leviathan chuckles, loosening up just enough so that Sam won't pass out. "Those brats over there are yours, as is the Grace in this tree. I'd know because I know you. I know you inside and out, because for a very long time...  _I was **you**_. I'm really hurt that you don't remember me bunk buddy." The beast pouts before snickering evilly again. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Sam can see the archangels all tense at the beast's words.

 

"What are you saying worm? Are you claiming that you are the reason our father is not in heaven? And just what do you mean trying to say that my brother's vessel is our father?!" Michael demands, drawing his blade. Moving with Sam in its grasp, it stares down the irate group of archangels and smirks with far too many teeth.

 

"I'm saying that daddy dearest didn't do a very good job of putting all the Leviathans away... I'm saying that I dodged timeout and bumped your father out of his own body. I'm telling you gullible brats that Daddy wasn't the one driving when he made the humans or told you to put Luci in timeout! All that genius was little old me setting up an all I can eat buffet and using your father's body to do it. Lucifer almost ruined it so he had to go, but then I died from grace rejection before I could dig in. I did, however, get in one last laugh and managed to turn your almighty father human. His current incarnation just happens to be Sammy here," the Leviathan brags, mockingly petting Sam's hair with its tail. "Why don't you take a good long look at his super inhumanly shiny soul. See anything familiar?"

 

Total silence reigns as the archangels all loo closely at Sam's soul and realize that the Leviathan isn't lying. Then the rest of the shocking news sinks in. It makes a horrifying amount of sense. If what the Leviathan says is true, then all of the wrath and anger they'd seen from God had never come from their father, but from some monster wearing his face. Oh how blind they'd been. Oh how absolutely fucking pissed off they are now.

 

"You asshole!!" Gabriel roars, sword drawn and ready to smite the monster that tore their family apart. Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer draw up beside him, rage directed at the true culprit of all their suffering, all of them united for the first time since the dawn of time against the source of evil in their lives. 

 

"Ah ah ah~!" The Leviathan sings, fangs hovering close to Sam's quivering neck, "Careful there! He's just so small now. Bite-sized wouldn't you say? And he looks so much like all those other fleshies running around down here. How on earth would you ever find daddy dearest again if I slipped and took a little nibble out of this vessel hm?"

 

"You do that, and I'll dissect you one atom at a time." Lucifer promises, ice spreading and crackling beneath his feet, but he doesn't dare to draw any closer and neither do his brothers.

 

Gabriel looks to be on the verge of a panic attack, eyes locked onto the small space between sharp teeth and Sam's neck, every inch of him tensed to intervene. Sam can't help but find that a little bit funny considering how much joy Gabriel got seeing Sam look like that when Dean would die again and again. What isn't funny is that he's only making that face because he thinks _Sam_ is going to die. Sam would very much prefer to not die, thanks.

 

"Oh come on!" Sam insists, knowing he's right, "I'm not God, I'm just a human. Just Sam." Theres got to be some kind of mistake here. There's no way someone like him can be God. Angels have hated him on sight since they arrived. Hearing that he's an abomination from Cas once was enough to convince him he'd never be good enough to go to heaven. He ruins everything he touches, and having good intentions isn't enough to fix things, Sam knows that.

 

Nah, maybe Dean is secretly God, but Sam is pretty fucking sure that he isn't.

 

Lucifer meets Sam's eyes, and he says with unwavering certainty, clearly having read into Sam's thoughts, or soul, or whatever, "You are neither human, nor an abomination. You are loved, and very much worthy of mine. I failed you once, when you needed me most. I failed to see you were not as you should be -I won't do so again. I will be listening, and I will know you always. Rest assured, you will live through this day."

 

"Um. That's... Nice? Only not really, because I've never met you before in my life so I'd actually really appreciate it if you'd stay the hell out of my head. I'm pretty sure you're wrong about the whole God thing anyway," Sam says tersely, very unhappy with everything that's happening, especially with the still way too close teeth and the Angels thinking he's their creator. Lucifer's expression goes darker at his words, his red eyes sliding over Sam's shoulder to stare down the Leviathan with barely repressed rage.

 

The Leviathan snickers and taunts, "Aw. Poor Luci. If Daddy doesn't remember you, does this mean you won't be the favorite anymore?" Lucifer snarls and jerks forward, only to be held back by an equally pissed off Michael and Raphael.

 

A fang slices deeply into Sam's shoulder in warning. Biting his lip to hold back a shout, Sam whimpers and tries to hold still so it won't hurt him further. Thunder roars in the distance as Raphael stares at Sam's wound, the other three fairing no better at seeing their creator injured.

 

"Dad! Look, I know you don't remember us, and I'm so damn sorry that we never noticed that you weren't you, but we know now, and we're gonna get you out of this mess. I swear we'll fix you ok? Just hang on," Gabriel tries to reassure Sam who looks at him like he's lost his mind.

 

"Holy shit. You all actually believe this crap?!" Sam chokes.

 

The archangels cringe at his words, their vessel's eyes watering because their father doesn't remember them and it's all their fault because they'd never noticed that their father had been possessed.

 

"Of course they do. They'd know their own creator anywhere. The only one who doesn't know is you, but here, let me try to jog your memory," the leviathan croons, before turning and snapping the tree in half before the big four can stop it.

 

Blinding light pours out of it and into Sam. When it clears, Sam looks younger and emits Gods grace.

 

For a moment all is silent, and then Sam's eyes flutter open, confusion filling them as he gazes at the awed and horrified group around him.

 

"What did you do to me?!" Sam demands, looking at his smaller body with horror. It looks like his body had when he was eighteen or nineteen, only now there aren't any scars, and he's glowing slightly -like a freaking nightlight!

 

The leviathan seems confused for the first time, and asks, "Wait. You still don't remember anything?"

 

"I tried to tell you, I'm not God! I'm just Sam!" Sam snaps, easily able to escape the creature's hold and fling the beast at the now shriveled up and very much dead tree. Sam stares at his hands, terrified of the strange power he's been given, then points at the Leviathan, demanding, "Take whatever you put in me back!"

 

Horror and devastation fill the Angels as they realize Sam isn't joking. Their father, their creator, still doesn't remember them even with his grace back.

 

The leviathan crows with glee, "Oh wow. He's a fucking blank slate. God has amnesia. Ha! Wow. Did not expect that one. Guess I might have permanently scrambled his eggs when I tore him in half."

 

The archangels turn to the leviathan as one.

 

"You will suffer for what you've done." Michael swears, ice in his eyes.

 

Sam seeing that everyone is distracted, turns and makes a mad dash down the road.

 

He's not even fifty feet away when he reappears in the center of four distraught looking archangels.

 

"We cannot let you leave. You are not well," Raphael insists, hands slowly reaching for Sam's still sluggishly bleeding neck with reverence, only to have Sam nervously dodge them. He's had terrible experiences with, or heard bad things about all four of them. He'd really like to get the hell out of here and never see any of them again.

 

"Look, guys, I'm not your father, I'm Sam, and I'm really sorry for your loss. Please just let me go, I have to get back to Dean before he kills Cas and does something stupid like sell his soul," Sam begs, looking at them hopefully.

 

"Your name is not Sam, you are God, creator of-" Michael started to say 'all', only to choke as he remembers that a leviathan possessing his father had created many of the creatures roaming the earth.

 

"...Dean Dean Dean. Always about Dean. I was frustrated with your brotherly obsession before but now I'm kind of pissed," Gabriel mutters, frowning.

 

"You are not going to the mud monkey," Lucifer hisses the name like its a disease, "You are going to heaven with us, and then we are never coming back to this miserable planet full of Leviathan spawn!" Sam's eyes widen and he's on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

"Damnit Luci you're scaring him!" Gabriel snaps, then looks horrified at the idea of his father being scared of anything. "This is such a fucking mess... Look, dad-."

 

"I'm not your dad! My name is SAM!!" Sam insists, now very much freaked the fuck out because they want to trap him in heaven apparently.

 

"No! You are our creator, our father, our God. You are not some human abomination named Sam!" Raphael insists, glaring.

 

"I don't care if I WAS God before, I've been Sam my whole damn life and I don't remember being God, so I'm sticking with Sam. I'm not changing my name just because you people demand it,"Sam vehemently argues.

 

"This is ridiculous, you are not a mud monkey named Sam." Lucifer sneers, possessively pulling a squirming Sam into his arms. Now that he knows that his father never betrayed him and hadn't made the humans he hates so much, he's feeling very territorial and protective. His brothers appear to feel the same because they're crowding as close to Sam as they can get too, pushing their grace closer to his.

 

"Hold still. I will heal you," Raphael orders, steady palm finally settling on Sam's wound. Hissing in pain, Sam struggles to escape but Lucifer isn't budging. With a brief flare of light, his neck and shoulder stop throbbing, and he gives the archangel a look of begrudging thanks. Raphael's lips twitch, then settle into a deep frown as he keeps his hand on Sam. The archangel's eyes snap up, locking onto Sam's own so that he sees the tumultuous emotions shift rapidly within them from worry, to despair and rage. Eye's closing, Raphael grits out, "There's nothing left for me to save. Not a single scrap of memory. The likelihood that he will recover anything isn't even worth calculating. It's all gone. Destroyed. He is truly a.. a blank slate." Lucifer's hold on Sam tightens painfully, crushing the air from his lungs and possibly cracking one of Sam's ribs. Michael stares at Sam, his face devoid of all emotion.

 

"NO!" Gabriel begs, prying Sam from Lucifer's shocked hold and shoving him at Raphael, voice choked up with emotion, "NO NO NO!! You've  gotta be wrong! Look again!"

 

"I will not waste time with such foolishness when I _know_. Don't you think I wish I _was_ wrong?!" Raphael spits, gently holding Sam's shoulders he looks to the tree and then stiffens. "Speaking of wasted time, were any of you paying attention to the Leviathan while I attempted to heal our father?! Because it's gone!"

 

"Fucking FUCK!" Gabriel roars, the wind picking up and howling with him.

 

Standing tall, flames growing at his feet, Michael commands, " _SILENCE._ " Turning to the tree, he waves and a deep pit opens beneath the shriveled tree, swallowing it whole, never to be seen again. Looking to his brothers he assures them, "We will find the leviathan. And when we do, we will show it what suffering truly is."

 

"Oh 'WE' will will we? So now that you know it wasn't really dad punishing me you think its going to be all hunky-dory with us?" Lucifer sneers, ice crackling beneath him. Sarcasm practically dripping from his every word he mocks, "Yeah, I just love the idea of following someone who never questions orders and kisses ass until it turns out that said ass is a fucking Leviathan. I'm totally ready for another speedy choo choo train ride to HELL." Michael looks guilty and ashamed. Raphael seems like he'd rather be anywhere else, his hands falling limply from Sam's shoulders.

 

"Really Lucifer? You want to do this now?" Gabriel demands, the air eerily stilling around them.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be so inconvenient having to actually deal with family problems when you could be having fun pretending to be some lowly trickster instead! Why don't you go back to doing that hm?" Lucifer says coldly. Silence reigns, the air tense as the big four stare one another down.

 

Sam, terrified of the inhumanly powerful beings around him, -especially Gabriel, desperately wishes he was with Dean. In the next moment he feels his body be flung in circles and then land with a thud on something that is quick to catch him. Shit that did not feel good on his already aching ribs.

 

"Sammy!!" Dean bellows directly into Sam's ear, arms clutching him close. Heart still racing with fear, Sam's eyes eyes widen with relief and clings back, legs wrapping around his big brother.

 

"Dean!!" He shouts, holding on as lightly as he can for fear that he'll accidentally hurt Dean.

 

"Father?!" Castiel asks disbelievingly from behind them.

 

"NO!" Sam denies, glaring over Dean's shoulder and pointing at him as if to emphasize this. Because Sam is no one's parent, and after Jess's death he has no plans to change that status. EVER. 

 

"What?" Dean asks, very confused.

 

"Put my father down now, or I'm going to rip your arms off," Lucifer hisses, suddenly appearing directly before Dean who just clutches Sam closer and glares back.

 

"Wait a minute Luci! Dad loves Dean more than anything!" Gabriel interrupts, sliding to stand between Lucifer and Dean. His words only seem to infuriate Lucifer who snarls and strides aggressively towards them. "Oh come on! You know he loves you best, he just doesn't remember you yet!"

 

"You heard Raphael, he's NEVER going to! He'll never love me like he did again!" Lucifer roars, shoving Gabriel who barely budges. "Knowing that, how could you ever expect me to share him with one of the disgusting Leviathan's creations? How do you even know he'd really want to be exposed to this thing if he was in his right mind? Maybe that's why I loathed them so much. I was meant to save him from them all this time, and you're preventing me from fulfilling my one true purpose which is to love and protect him!"

 

"You know what? Fine! Maybe Raphael is right. Maybe he'll never..." Gabriel chokes, eyes welling up with despair, then hardening with determination as he declares, "But if that's the case then this IS who he is now, and this is what he wants! Who... Who SAM wants to be with and protect!"

 

Angelic blade appearing in his hands, Lucifer howls and dives at Gabriel who whips out his own blade, blocking the attack and defending Dean for Sam, who is gaping at the trickster.

 

Backing away with Sam, Dean whispers to Cas, "I have no idea what's going on, and I'm not sure I want to. Can you get us the hell out of here?" Cas just stares at Sam with awe, not hearing a word Dean's said. Meanwhile, Sam watches Gabriel struggle to hold off his clearly more powerful big brother, and while he's still pissed for everything he did to Dean and very much terrified of him, Sam feels a small stab of worry for him. Which he quickly shoves to the back of his mind because that asshat does not deserve his concern after everything he's put him through. 

 

"You won't be taking father anywhere Castiel," Michael says, he and Raphael appearing to loom over them.

 

"Of course he won't be. That's my job," Lucifer says, far too close to Sam. Sam has a brief moment to wonder what happened to the trickster before suddenly Sam is in Lucifer's arms. Dean begins screaming but it sounds muffled for some reason and so the last thing Sam hears clearly is Lucifer gently promising him, "I'll take such good care of you from now on." Then the lights go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning is in progress, patience and love is the key - hope you all enjoy!


	2. It's just one of those days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the ride!

"Where's my brother?!" Dean shouts. He's at his limit. Sam being kidnapped under his watch, and then having to watch him disappear twice in one day is too much for him to be able to deal with calmly. Who gives a shit that these assholes could crush him with a thought, one of them just stole his baby brother! His poor terrified Sammy who'd looked several years younger than he should, making his protective hackles rise.

 

"Okay. Now see here Dean-o," Gabriel groans, carefully pushing himself to his feet despite numerous injuries. Raphael, seeing the wounds, flies to his side and begins healing him. Gabriel blinks, then says with surprised gratefulness, "Thanks." Turning back to Dean, his eyes narrow and he continues, "We're in the middle of some major family drama. Like, throw out the whole bible because we were wrong about everything kinds of drama. Turns out, its not actually our job to give a shit about you humans! My life is a lie, your brother is my dad but he has amnesia-"

 

"The fuck?" Dean gapes.

 

Eye twitching Gabriel talks over him, "-and I really, really don't like you. So if you'd actually like to see Sam again, I suggest you very quickly learn to cooperate with us, because my give a fuck is broken. M'kay?"

 

Snarling Dean grits out, "No, you listen to me bucko. I don't give a single shit about you angelic dick bags and neither does Sammy. You've all treated him like shit since you showed up. Every last one of you has taken a turn trying to crush him in one way or another since probably way before he was born so you don't get to stand here and act like you're entitled to any of Sam's time now. I know for a fact that he hates every last one of your self-righteous asses! Especially yours! I don't think he's god but even if he is do you really think that after what you did to him he can stand to look at you? Tuesdays and Wednesdays he jumps at everything from the time he wakes up and cries if he can't find me because he thinks he's still in a god damned time loop or I'm dead for good!!"

 

"I was trying to help," Gabriel says angrily, face pale, "He needed to learn to let go of you so the apocalypse wouldn't happen!"

 

"Oh he learned alright. He learned that he was helpless... _Hopeless_. That there were people out there with the power to help him but they never would," Dean spat venomously, hoping to hurt the beings who've been hurting his brother all this time and didn't care. "I can count the number of times I've prayed on one hand, but Sammy? He's been praying all his life, and then you all finally show up, having ignored him all this time, only to call him names and treat him like shit. He doesn't pray anymore. Doesn't think he's good enough... I'm pretty sure he thinks he's going to hell." Dean is choked up by the end, pained for his poor Sammy that keeps having all the things he's ever wanted or believed in taken away.

 

The three archangels look very ashamed and distressed, especially Gabriel who looks like he wants to go curl up and die somewhere.

 

' _Good_ ,' Dean thinks viciously.

 

Castiel's face remains the same but his eyes are overflowing with tears as he says, "I called him an abomination."

 

Dean looks somberly at his friend, nodding he agrees, "Yeah. Yeah you did but guess what? Sam forgave you awhile ago."

 

"But why? I have done nothing to repent for the harsh judgments I laid on him. Never once have I apologized," Cas wonders, baffled.

 

"Because you saved me," Dean sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why are they still talking about this shit anyway? He needs to find Sam.

 

*Snap!*

 

Dean feels a momentary warmth within him and then it's gone. Blinking, he looks up and sees a determined Gabriel, fingers lifted.

 

"There. Now **_I_** saved you," he states.

 

"What? did I have cancer or something?" Dean asks confused, looking at his chest apprehensively.

 

"Mmm. No. More like mortality. Congratulations! No more Death for you Dean-O! Not even a common cold can touch you," Gabriel grins, looking proud of himself. Now maybe his -father? -Sam? -won't be so upset with him.

 

"Gabriel-!" Michael begins, clearly about to lecture him.

 

"Humans aren't our responsibility anymore big bro!" Gabriel says, quick to interrupt. Michael blinks, looks at Dean, and then turns away frustratedly.

 

"Whatever. I tire of your antics Gabriel," Michael sighs. Looking to Raphael he wonders aloud, "Where would Lucifer have taken our father?"

 

Dean chokes on air, then demands, "LUCIFER?!"

 

"Yeah, but he didn't actually do anything wrong, and apparently he was right all along about you humans being bad. So, sure, Sammich is being held captive by the literal Devil, but he's not actually that evil?" Gabriel finishes unsurely.

 

"Lucifer cannot be allowed to keep our father all to himself. Not when father has no idea how to control himself. Lucifer might not be the evil we once thought him to be, but his time in hell may have unhinged him," Michael says somberly, "We have to find them both before Lucifer does something terrible in his madness."

 

"Like what? How awful are we talking?" Dean groans, not actually wanting to know.

 

"It depends. At best he could just hide away with father forever. Worst case scenario he uses Sam's lack of control to tap into God's power and destroys this planet in his rage," Raphael cautiously informs Dean.

 

"God damn it," Dean mumbles into his hands. Never an easy fix with Sammy.

 

"Language." All four angels insist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun reading? Hope so :) Updating will probably be slow -I lead a busy life, but I love writing so I'll probably come back eventually.


	3. Baby you're like lightning in a bottle(I can't let you go now that I've got you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super happy so I finished this up early for you guys. Hope you enjoy the slash ;)

* * *

The first thing Sam becomes aware of is the icy temperature around him. Like he fell asleep in a freezer, which makes absolutely zero sense. Then he feels even colder fingertips tracing over his face. Faking sleep he tries to remember why someone would be touching him and where the hell 'here' is without opening his eyes.

"I almost destroyed you. You are the most beautiful thing in all of creation and I would have worn you until you'd burned into non existence. There would have been nothing left to reincarnate after I'd touched you..." Lucifer murmurs, voice quavering as he presses his hand over Sam's heart. Anguished, he wonders aloud, "When did I lose you? How could I have been so blind?!" The temperature drops further.

Memories of the day before rushing back, Sam's eyes fly open to meet with the actual Devil's own, the world a blinding white around them, snow racing and whirling by, glinting as they pass Sam's softly glowing form.

Eyes shining red, Lucifer leans in so close their noses brush. "Now you're really here. I see you. I can feel you. But you're gone. Trapped in this mortal shell. Still so lovely... Only you could wear one of these so well."

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about," Sam says haltingly, caged by Lucifer's arms, freezing and terrified. He stares at Sam for a long time, eyes burning with rage and despair, but his face otherwise statuesque.

"...No. You really don't." He agrees, seemingly pained to admit it. "You have nothing to fear from me... _Sam_. I could never hurt you, though I so long to peel this fleshy cage from you. Perhaps if it was gone you would understand. Maybe you would love me again. You'll learn to love me, won't you Sam?" The last is a desperate plea, his cold hands cupping Sam's face so he won't look away. "I'll give you everything. Anything you could ever want if you'd just love me once more."

Sam's fucking terrified, shivering beneath the Devil, but his racing heart does an odd skip at his words. Flustered and confused Sam's mouth opens, but none of his overwhelming feelings make it out.

Lucifer, sensing his convoluted emotions presses closer, lips brushing Sam's ear as he purrs, "Perhaps you want me to love you in the human way. I am not opposed to staking such a primal claim to you Sam..." Sam flushes, blood flowing places it really shouldn't be as Lucifer pushes his body against his, easily situating himself between Sam's trembling thighs. Probably because it's cold. That's definitely why Sam feels so shaky.

He should be stopping this. Why isn't he stopping this?

"Shhh, I've got you. It isn't your fault you were raised with these apes like you were one of them. It's only natural that you'd need me to love you... **_differently_**." Grinning slyly he claims Sam's lips in a passionate kiss, forked tongue twining with Sam's own traitorous one. It's such a thorough, deep kiss, Lucifer taking his time to lick and nip into his mouth until he's tasted all of Sam.

It feels so shockingly good, so right, that Sam gives in and let's Lucifer devour him. He's never had anyone kiss him like this. Like he's something precious.

"And no one else will dare to try," Lucifer assures him, hands gripping Sam's hips tightly as he re-situates Sam with ease until he's sitting in the Devil's lap, panting and clinging to Lucifer's shoulders. Hands gliding up Sam's back, Lucifer leans in and starts sharply biting his way down Sam's neck leaving darkening bruises behind. It's painful, but Sam can't bring himself to mind because he's pulled Sam's aching erection out and started toying with the head of it. He keeps at it until Sam's squirming and leaking pre cum everywhere, hips stuttering in his grasp. Eyes watering, Sam whimpers and looks to Lucifer, eyes pleading for some kind of relief.

Lucifer just groans in response, using his free hand to start pinching Sam's poor nipples through his shirt. Biting at Sam's chin again, he praises between possessive nips, "Your vessel is stunning. I admit that I am not unaffected by your beauty no matter the form you take. Feel how you move me Sam." He ends his sentence with a firm grind against Sam's ass. Even through his jeans Sam can feel it against all the right/wrong places, and though he's never been with a guy before he suddenly, desperately needs Lucifer to be even closer.

"Lucifer, please!" Sam whimpers, pushing his ass into the Devil's teasing thrusts.

Lucifer snarls, ripping Sam's clothes from him and vanishing both the remaining bits of cloth hanging from Sam and his own. In the next instant he's sliding effortlessly into Sam who's shocked and then just overwhelmed by how fucking good it feels with Lucifer slamming as deeply as he can into him. Moaning he clutches and claws at Lucifer's back, dragging him into another soul stealing kiss when suddenly his clutching hands are filled with downy feathers.

"You feel so good Sam... Please. Touch me," Lucifer begs, iridescent wings curling around them like the most beautiful veil Sam's ever seen. How could he not touch them?

"You're so beautiful," Sam pants, hands burrowing into the gorgeous plumage as he raises on trembling legs only to drop back down with an ecstatic cry. Lucifer groans and holds tighter as he begins fucking Sam with everything he has. Sam's going to have so many bruises but it feels so good that he just doesn't care!

A strange new feeling begins to build in Sam as he draws closer to the end. A pleasurable pulsing within his chest that urges him on with Lucifer's every thrust. It's amazing but if feels too big and Sam's getting a little scared again until Lucifer breathes fiercely into Sam's lips, "Love you so much. So wonderful. God, mine. Please be mine Sam. Don't you dare forget this." And Sam just, can't.

Sobbing because it's -toomuchtoogood! Sam cums, and cums and hears Lucifer roar as he follows Sam off the edge, his wings flaring, and that warm feeling in Sam's chest expanding and locking onto something equally wonderful in Lucifer. Eventually, as Sam's shaking in the aftermath, it eases until he can only sense the warmth if he focuses. Slumping against Lucifer, Sam lets him reverently stroke his back and murmur beautiful sounding foreign words against his hair.

Everything feels wonderful.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Michael bellows from behind Sam. Standing next to him is an equally enraged Raphael and Gabriel. Thankfully Dean and Cas aren't here. As it is, Sam feels his whole face turn red, hiding against Lucifer's chest because _some asshole_ vanished all his clothes!

"I think you can see quite clearly whom I've _done_ ," Lucifer purrs, unphased by the sudden appearance of his siblings. Who may or may not be Sam's kids from another life and he's just so confused and ashamed. Why did he do this? Why did it have to feel so right?!

"It's because the vessel you inhabit was made to be mine. You were always meant to be with me Sam," Lucifer assures him, kissing his bare shoulder and covering Sam's vulnerable form with his wings.

"No! You stop this! Oh god, what have I done?!" Sam whimpers, batting at Lucifers hands but unable to leave the devil's lap unless he wants the rest of the archangels to see his leaking bare ass again. Staring at Sam with hurt in his eyes, Lucifer snaps and suddenly Sam is clean and clothed in white Roman style robes with something soft in his hair. Sam freezes at the hurt look, then, unable to help himself, leans in to Lucifer, silently apologizing. He just can't seem to get mad at him even though all of Sam's confusion and embarrassment is definitely _his_ fault.

Lucifer seems to get it because the hurt look is gone, replaced with this soft look that Sam isn't ready to name as he leans in to lay reverent kisses upon Sam's flushed cheeks.

"Enough." Gabriel snarls, snapping his fingers.

Sam reappears in the smallest archangels arms and has an immediate meltdown. His whole body locks up, pure terror filling him as he vividly remembers the mystery spot. Dean dying over and over and over, Gabriel's voice mocking him. A long, low whine fills the air, and Sam distantly realizes it's coming from him. Worried cries and angry shouts blare around Sam, everything swirling around him before he passes out for the second time.

Thank god Dean isn't around to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabriel. Wonder how he'll fix this? Hope you guys enjoyed this ^_^


	4. That guilt you hide will come between us after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free time at last lol so here's another!

The horrified quartet watch Sam's body go limp and react exactly how anyone might react to seeing their God faint... with pure, unadulterated, _panic_.

 

"What. Did. You. DO?!" Lucifer snarls, drawing his angel blade. Michael moves quickly in front of Lucifer's war path, making his brother hesitate (Gabriel might not be that daunting of an opponent, but Michael can more than hold his own against his younger sibling and Lucifer knows it), and snatches Sam from Gabriel's weakly grasping hold as the surrounding temperature plummets once more. Raphael flies to his side, his hands immediately running over Sam, searching for an injury he can heal.

 

"Gabriel hasn't harmed him. Physically at least. Mentally on the other hand..." the look Raphael gives Gabriel could rival some of Lucifer's iciest glares. "I can't even put into words how much he's still suffering from your pitiful attempt at a  _lesson_. That human, Dean, was right. What you did -this was _torture_." Michael's gaze turns to Gabriel as well, and the judgement in them is heavy, his hands subconsciously holding his precious cargo tighter.

 

"I-," Gabriel croaks, eyes tearing up in anguish. Their father -their _**Sam** (why of all people did it have to be Sam Winchester?)_ , hates him. Worse, he's terrified of Gabriel to the point that touching him makes him lose consciousness, and it's all his fault.

 

"I don't care to hear your excuses Gabriel. Judgement is my job, and you've been down here playing like it's yours." Michael cuts him off harshly. "When things have settled in heaven, I will choose a suitable punishment for you, seeing as father is unable to at this time. You cannot torment those you deem to be 'bad people'. They will suffer for their wrong doings without your interference. That is what _demons_ are for. Are you a demon, Gabriel?"

 

"...No," Gabriel says quietly, shoulders hunched.

 

"Then stop acting like one." Michael sneers, turning his back on a shame faced Gabriel. Rolling his shoulders, Michael unfurls his wings, stretching them to their fullest extent.

 

"And where do you think you're taking Sam?" Lucifer hisses, wings flaring aggressively, his angel blade still gripped tightly in his hand.

 

Sighing, Michael looks to Lucifer and says gently, offering, "We're going home. _**All**_ of us." Lucifer's eyes widen, staring at Michael with silent disbelief. The quiet stretches on for a long moment, and then Lucifer gives a shallow nod, expression carefully blank, though his eyes glisten.

 

"What about the human?" Raphael asks, clearly aggrieved to even have to bring him up.

 

"Dean is immortal now. He'll be fine here until we retrieve him. Castiel can watch over him as well." Michael huffs dismissively.

 

"But Sam-" Gabriel starts, only to have Michael cut him off again.

 

"-Needs to be away from the humans, and safely hidden from that Leviathan spirit. As you said, the humans aren't our responsibility, but our family **_is_**. We're taking him home, and we're going to do all we can to remind him whom his real family are. Dean can wait a few centuries," Michael says decisively. Gabriel stares at him, eye twitching. "Don't you want an opportunity to earn father's forgiveness? Do you think that the mud monkey would let you that close were he around?"

 

Somewhere deep deep down, Gabriel knows that what Michael is suggesting can't possibly lead to anything good, but he's right about Dean not wanting them around. Wordlessly, he stretches his own wings out, quietly conceding to Michael's decision.

 

"If you don't want to give the fledglings a heart attack, we should probably keep them from seeing dad's unconscious vessel," Lucifer points out. "Or me. I'm not sure how we'd get past all the guards and into his rooms without someone spotting us..."

 

"I might know of a way in," Gabriel offers with a small grin.

 

Raphael and Michael both glare at him. Lucifer looks reluctantly curious -clearly still pissed at Gabriel.

 

With a sound like an entire flock taking off, the winter wonderland is void of life once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, next up HEAVEN!!! Or Dean flipping his shit. Who knows...


	5. I don't belong here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got bad fast guys. °_°'

The next time Sam wakes, it isn't cold, or terrifying, -but it is very warm. The kind of warmth you want to snuggle back into and never get up again. He's very tempted, but there are hands petting through his hair.

 

Definitely not normal, but it feels so nice, Sam almost lets himself drift back off. Eyes fluttering, Sam slowly opens them, only to quickly squeeze them shut. Its just too  _bright_. Groaning, he rolls over and mashes his face into where his pillow should be, and realizes that his pillow has been replaced with a warm rock.

 

Struggling once more, Sam raises his head and squints through the bright light. Warm dark eyes stare down at him. He should definitely be concerned now, but the strange yet so good warmth is filling him from his head to his toes and all he can think to ask is, "Why are you a pillow?" Someone snorts nearby. His pillow blinks down at him, then gives him such a happy little smile that Sam just flops limply back down and worms his way into a more comfortable position.

 

Face mashed in the guys neck, Sam snuffles, "You've got a pretty smile. S' too bright tho..."

 

The laughing voice asks, "Is he okay?"

 

"It has been some time since our father was in heaven. Many humans enter this state upon arrival and stay this way for some time. The last time he was here... Uriel didn't let Sam experience what heaven would truly be like for him. It was twisted to make the human hate Sam..." The chest beneath Sam rumbles, sounding sad.

 

"So... Dad's high as a kite?" The other one cackles.

 

Sam can sense his pillow rolling his eyes as he replies, "Yes, Gabriel. Our father has been imbibing the local pleasures."

 

Sam scrambles up the moment he hears the name, disoriented and terrified. "Nononononono-" The body beneath him sits up and tugs him close.

 

"Shh. Its alright Samuel. No one will harm you here," the pillow man promises, but Sam knows better. Knows that Gabriel means _**Loki**_ , and Loki means-!

 

" _Deeeeean_!!" Sam wails. Loki is here and he can't find Dean. If he can't find Dean then Dean is- he's-! The room around them begins quaking, but why should anything matter if Dean's _gone_? Something above them gives a loud crack.

 

"Get the human." His pillow grits, strangely resigned.

 

"But Michael-!" Loki protests.

 

"Is busy calling our brothers home and explaining this tragedy to them while ensuring that Lucifer doesn't cause mayhem. If he were here to see this, he wouldn't argue. Your presence here so soon was clearly a mistake," the pillow says somberly.

 

"... I've got a better idea." Loki says slowly.

 

There's a sharp snap, and then Sam hears a voice he never thought he would again after all these Tuesdays. Beneath him his pillow tenses.

 

" _ **SAMMY**_!!" Dean bellows from across the room.

 

"Dee?" Sam sobs, blinking through bleary wet eyes in an effort to find his brother. Maybe he's just hallucinating that Dean is back again...

 

Strong, familiar arms snatch him up and clutch him close as DeanDeanDeanohgodit'sDean, soothes, "I'm here, I've got you baby. Not going anywhere." His hands pet gently through Sam's hair, and Sam buries his face in his shoulder, crying with relief.

 

Unknown to Sam, who is desperately clinging to Dean, Raphael is glaring with disapproval as 'Dean' smirks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noo Gabriel why do you want to be written this way? You are in such deep shit later. I almost feel bad. Almost. 
> 
> Hope you guys have enjoyed this, your comments have been very much appreciated! ^_^


	6. Trying to find my way back home to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll!!

"One more time. Like I'm _five_." Dean grits at Cas from where he's pacing next to the impala.

 

"I-I can't reach anyone. They've locked the gates Dean, _not a single soul_ is getting in..." Cas says slowly, horror and despair showing on his usually statuesque features. "After all this time Father is back, why would they leave me _here_? Why would they shut me out?"

 

"FUCK!!" Dean shouts, kicking gravel. (not at the impala of course)

 

"Because heaven is under new management, and that management now knows that you humans never belonged there," an eerie voice hisses unhappily.

 

Whirling around, Dean comes face to face with some sort of giant worm monster with rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

 

"Leviathan." Castiel spits, Angel blade sliding into his palm.

 

The Leviathan continues, ignoring Cas as it glides towards Dean, "I had a pretty sweet deal set up for you creatures. Someday I would consume each and every one of your physical forms, but your souls would get to go to heaven -if you've been a good boy." Dean whips his gun out and aims it at the things head, but it doesn't even flinch, just continues slinking around him. "But now Michael knows what you humans really are. Monsters. Just like me... Always so hungry, tearing each other and this beautiful world apart to satisfy yourselves one dairy farm at a time... Agriculture. Love it by the way. So convenient."

 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean demands.

 

Looking to Castiel the Leviathan snickers, "They probably left you here because unlike the other angels who were just grudgingly watching my farm, you came to care for one of the little beasts."

 

"Speak plainly worm!" Cas gravely voice commands.

 

" _ **I**_ made the humans. At the dawn of this little mud ball I possessed your father and made these humans. I didn't get to eat them as I'd intended because I died, but I made god human before I perished. As you know, Sam is one of his reincarnations, but this one here is all human. Ergo, you actually care for a species that resulted from the destruction of your father and all he holds dear. An abomination. I wonder why they wouldn't want you around." The Leviathan sneers at Castiel who is silent as stone.

 

It looks almost sad as it directs its gaze to Dean. "You're all parasites, but you didn't choose to be. So many of you want to do better, be better than what you were made to be. I've seen you creatures do some wonderful things in spite of your true nature. But the angels will never see that again. Already they are pushing souls from the gates and barring further entry. Your species has been deemed unworthy. No doubt the good souls will now go to purgatory..."

 

"What?! They can't-!" Dean starts, horror filling him as he thinks about his mom, his dad, locked up with monsters for all eternity.

 

"Can and will. That's what god is known for. Locking up _monsters_. His son's are just attempting to do as he'd wish them to," The Leviathan sneers.

 

"But we aren't monsters!" Dean shouts. They're human beings, with souls who-!

 

"Do you know what you're standing on?" The Leviathan asks.

 

"What the hell kind of question is that? Dirt I guess-" Dean starts.

 

"Dirt. Dirt the mud monkey says. HA! What you are standing upon is the remnants of perfection. You and your whole species are sullying the now shaky foundations of what was once considered his most beautiful, wonderful creation in all of existence, and you all have the power to save it but you just keep making a bigger mess!" The Leviathan roars, then quiets and says somberly, "This earth was a beauty to behold, but you've all ruined it. _**I** _ ruined it, because I was angry, and hungry. He made us Leviathans, and then clearly saw something wrong with us, because he sent the others away. I should have gone with them. I thought it was funny at first when he insisted his name was Sam, but what good was all this destruction when God doesn't even remember me. What was the point?! And now I have to feel bad because none of you little cretins will ever make it into heaven."

 

"..."Dean stares at the being and wonders what the fuck his life is coming to that he can't argue with the worm monster and actually feels bad for it. "So. Did you just come here to make me feel like shit or is this the point where you tell me you wanna help save the day?"

 

"...I can show you the way to get to God's room. That's all I can do. Good luck getting there undetected now though. You'd have better luck walking into fort Knox armed to the teeth." The Leviathan bemoans, writhing unhappily on the ground.

 

"I'll never accept help from the likes of you _**leviathan**_. For what you have done, I will rip your spirit into nonexistence," Castiel spits, tensing to attack. The Leviathan rears up, hissing at him. Dean rapidly launches to Castiel's side, desperate to hold him back.

 

"Cas no! We need him! Don't you want to go back to heaven?!" Dean implores.

 

"They will never accept me there again if I show up with this beast!" Cas retorts, striding forth and easily dragging Dean along. "I want to go home, and be accepted by my father's welcoming arms. All of heaven has failed him, but I will not do so again."

 

"Sam already accepts you remember?! Sammy's gonna be overjoyed that you managed to reunite us again! You'll be angel number one in his books I swear! All you've gotta do is get me to him, and to do that, we _need_ him!" Dean insists, unable to hold Cas still no matter how hard he pushes against the angel's chest, gravel rolling beneath his straining feet when the angel comes to an abrupt halt.

 

"... He'll love _me_  the most? In all of the entire garrison..." Castiel breathes, clearly overwhelmed at the thought.

 

"Sure. Yes. Absolutely! He already likes you man, why not?" Dean rushes out, tensed to try blocking Cas again, not that it did much good. Castiel's hand clenches tightly on Dean's shoulder right where the angel branded him when he pulled him from hell.

 

"Show us the way." Castiel orders. Dean groans with relief -and a little pain because man does Cas have a firm grip. 

 

"Cas. Personal space."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is coming -you are so fucked Gabriel. Hope you all enjoyed this latest edition :)


	7. Because I am a little wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for now :)

Sam has no idea how they got from the too bright room to this massive field of flowers -many of which he's never seen in his life, but Sam is happier than he's been in a very, very long time.

 

"Such a girl Sammy," Dean laughs, winding another large flower into the delicate golden crown Lucifer had placed on his head earlier. Scrunching his nose, Sam can't bring himself to argue -he's too happy. Dean's here and that means they're both safe, so Sam can lay on his big brothers lap as he plays with Sam's hair for as long as he wants.

 

"Michael isn't going to like this. It's a terrible idea." Raphael warns quietly, eyeing Gabriel with envy.

 

"Nah, this is the best plan ever. C'mere and listen," Gabriel grins, using one of his hands to wave Raphael over. Reluctantly the older archangel concedes, sitting as close to the couple as he dares to avoid alarming Sam again. Sam looks up at him curiously.

 

"Now listen Sam, some weird shit has been happening lately, and I know a lot of it's been overwhelming for you," Dean begins, running soothing hands through Sam's silky hair. "But the angels really seem to think you're their Dad. Sounds crazy, but if even Cas is saying it then maybe they're right..." 

 

"But I'm not a Dad," Sam frowns, "Was gonna be but then Jess -a-and the baby..." His eyes tear up with grief that Gabriel quickly tries to console.

 

"I know Sam, and that sucks, but what I meant was that in another life maybe you were. Not this one. I'm so sorry you had to live through that Sammy," Gabriel apologizes. What a kick in the metaphorical nuts. His dad almost started up a family down on earth. Would have loved _those kids,_ and did love some Jess person until she'd died. "I get it though Sam. Seeing all these angels as your kids might sound ridiculous even after everything we've been though. But they need you like I need you. They're family you know?"

 

"Family..." Sam muses quietly, looking at Raphael as if searching for something.

 

"Yeah Sam, family. And instead of an apocalypse all these dicks want is for you to have lots of lame ass chick flick moments with them," Dean chuckles, his amusement finally distracting Sam from his downward spiral.

 

"Thought we had a rule against those," Sam laughs, shoving Dean playfully.

 

"Well yeah, but even I'm not enough of an asshole to choose an appocalypse over this gross touchy feely crap," Dean snorts, ruffling Sam's hair and making a mess of the flower crown. Batting Dean's hands away, Sam looks at his brother's face as it settles into a slightly more serious one, "So what do you say Sammy? Can you give this a shot?"

 

Sam thinks long and hard through the fuzziness in his head and knows that Dean's right. He should try and be there for the crazy dicks up here. Maybe show them how to not act like assholes all the time. He'll need to take this seriously. Which means it's research time. 

 

"I need my laptop," Sam agrees. He needs to learn how the fuck he's supposed to parent creatures older than this planet, and he needed to have known how before yesterday. God knows he's already screwed up by letting Lucifer screw him. And shit, several of the others saw the after math.

 

"Dean. I'm a terrible parent," Sam groans, covering his face with his hands. "I already fucked up bad."

 

"Not _exactly_. We aren't blood related to you, we were simply created by you like everything else in existence, so Lucifer's dalliance with you wasn't wrong per se. We're just upset that he took advantage of you when you aren't yourself." Raphael bluntly informs him.

 

"Oh. O-kaaay," Sam says, face red with embarrassment. "But I still don't know what you all want from me?"

 

"I think they just want you to try forgiving and loving them," Dean suggests.

 

"I can do that," Sam tells himself quietly, looking at Raphael's hopeful face.

 

"Awesome." Dean grins, and then gently says, "I'm gonna go back to earth for now though okay? You can visit me soon but I think these guys really need your undivided attention for awhile. Bonding time, you know?"

 

"But what if I need you?" Sam asks, terrified to be left alone up here with all these overpowered beings that throw tantrums big enough to obliterate planets. He gets what Dean's saying, but it's a lot and he just doesn't know if he can do this.

 

"Just ask one of the big guys and they'll come get me. I'll be here in a snap," Dean assures him with a grin.

 

"... Okay," Sam whispers, hands trembling minutely.

 

"Everything is gonna be great from now on Sam. You'll see!" Dean promises, hugging Sam tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the lies we tell. What intricate webs Gabriel is weaving. Will Sam sober up and see through them? Who knows? Not me lol hope you all liked this ^_^


	8. Break me down and make me a believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers insist on typing. Have another chapter lol

"Father was a human?!"

 

"Father was possessed?!"

 

"Lucifer isn't evil? That makes no sense!"

 

"God is back?!?! Where is he? Let us see him!!"

 

"So the humans aren't his?! Then why are they still here? We need to remove this stain from our pearly gates!!"

 

Louder and louder the flock cried, pressing closer and closer to Michael and Lucifer until Michael interupts them with a roar.

 

" _ **ENOUGH**_!" Flapping his wings once with a snap, Michael says with forced calm, "It is all as I have said. We were deceived, and two of our loved one's suffered grievously for it. It is all of our jobs to assure that such a thing never happens again. Now I've heard some of you complain that the humans don't belong here, and you're right, but our father still believes himself to be one of them, so in order to avoid frightening him or angering him, the souls shall remain here for now. That means you need to put those souls back where you found them _Zachariah_."

 

Puffing frustratedly Zachariah and several other angels grudgingly trudge away with their handfuls of souls.

 

Shaking his head, Michael calls after them, "Go and retrieve the souls you flung to purgatory as well. And you! Go reopen the gates." Nervously the cupid rushes to do as he's been ordered while Michael continues, "We can, however, move the section of heaven housing those souls to a more closed off zone where they will still be safe, but will not intrude in our day to day lives any more. It is no longer our job to care for them as we did, but I still expect all of you to continue to keep those who'd wish to steal them from heaven away from them. Do you understand?"

 

Murmurs of reluctant agreement ring out and Michael allows them to get away with it. For now.

 

"When do we get to see Father?" Samandriel pipes up nervously.

 

"You will see him once he's had time to settle in. This is a huge adjustment for him, especially since he still thinks that he's a _human_ ," Lucifer sneers.

 

 "Could be sooner than that Luci," Gabriel smirks, casually appearing from behind him. Surprised murmurs and cheering pipe up from the crowd. "Yeah, hey there guys! Less dead than you thought huh?" 

 

"You were meant to be with Raphael attempting to appologize to Father," Michael sharply reminds him.

 

"Well, that didn't really work - but Sammich wants to socialize without Dean now, so, you're welcome!" Gabriel brags popping a lollipop into his mouth.

 

"...You will explain exactly what you've done with Sam when I'm done here Gabriel. Choose your words carefully, I've never liked your games." Michael warns. Gabriel shrinks in on himself unhappily.

 

"He pretended to be the human." Raphael says, raising a barrier around them all so the younger angels won't overhear, expression conflicted as he adds, "And it worked. Sam wishes to try bonding with us."

 

"Been there, danced the horizontal tango, left a hand print," Lucifer smirks.

 

"You did not!" Gabriel hisses disbelievingly, hands twitching jealously at the thought.

 

"Oh but I so did," Lucifer insists with a leer. Gabriel's hands curl into fists.

 

"I didn't mean it like that." Raphael sighs, frustrated with the both of them and also envious of Lucifer.

 

"The next person to take advantage of our creator will suffer grievously." Michael States coldly, glaring at each of them but especially Lucifer. Turning to Gabriel and Raphael he demands, clearly enraged, "Why and where did you leave our God?"

 

"I wished to give Samuel some time alone to absorb all that he has been through and reflect on it. Several seraphs were left to guard the entrance of the garden," Raphael stiffly assures him.

 

"Heavens security is clearly compromised," Michael growls, eyes looking pointedly to Gabriel who raises his hands placatingly, "and you imbeciles left him alone?!"

 

"I-," Raphael begins, now looking a little nervous, eyes glancing in the direction Sam should be in.

 

"Is there a secret path into the garden?!" Michael demands, grabbing Gabriel's shirt so he can pull him close and shake him.

 

Gabriel, face pale, chokes, "Yes..." Lucifer is already gone. The other archangels fly quickly after him.

 

The clearing they left Sam in is empty besides a series of distinct drag marks across the ground. Lucifer has begun ripping apart sections of the garden in distress, trying to follow the trail.

 

"Someone was watching the Winchesters. They've been watching closely enough that they know who Sam is. They knew where we took him, and they knew exactly how to get here so that they could get him for themselves. But who...?" Michael desperately puzzles.

 

"You should have let me have him! He'd have been safer with me than you idiots!" Lucifer shouts, flinging a tree at Raphael who pops out of the way.

 

"You can't know that. Whoever has taken him was very clever -clearly. How else would they have gotten in here undetected?" Raphael retorts.

 

"Maybe they had help." Michael slowly suggests. "If they knew one of the fallen..."

 

"Or maybe they just bribed someone for directions," Gabriel says, sounding resigned.

 

"Who of father's most loyal would dare to-!" Michael starts, then realizes furiously. "You think Balthazar aided someone in this?"

 

"Probably didn't care why the person he bargained with wanted the map at the time," Gabriel tries to defend the younger being.

 

"Fetch that miscreant and bring him here," Michael commands. Gabriel drags his feet, but he goes to do as he's been told.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in the center of a blazing ring of fire and Latin symbols that he can't cross, Sam glares at the smarmy dark haired man who's holding him captive.

 

"Aw, don't be like that moose -we're going to be the best of pals you and I," the man says confidently from where he's leaning against his large desk. 

 

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Sam sneers, edging as far away from the man as he can in the circle.

 

Raising his glass of amber liquid and with a sarcastic half bow the man announces, "Name's Crowley, King of the crossroads and, with you as my lovely companion, soon to be King of the whole bloody world!"

 

Eyes wide Sam asks, "What?"

 

"I'm as surprised as you are -can't say I ever expected to meet the big guy. They sure didn't exagerrate about the size did they? Oh. And finding out that you've been down here all these years, I mean wow. Talk about missed opportunities," Crowley chuckles, he looks slightly concerned when he muses, "Those feathery menaces of yours certainly aren't going to be happy when they figure out I took you... But we'll be aces by then, won't we Sammy?"

 

"Never!" Sam swears, wishing he knew how to use the power he'd been given.

 

"Aw, don't be like that love. I may not have figured out how to make you see things my way yet, but I'm learning," Crowley coos with mock sincerity, using his finger to trace the surface of an aged slab with symbols carved over its entire surface, lying beside him on the desk.

 

He doesn't even know what the hell the thing does yet, but he's terrified. Curling in on himself Sam prays to the only person he's ever truly been able to count on to come and save him.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in a swirling tunnel halfway between Heaven and Earth, Dean Winchester tenses, then picks up his pace, knowing instinctively that Sam isn't a-okay anymore.

 

"Pluck every single one those feathery assholes," Dean growls, both worried and pissed the fuck off. Cas clearly hears him because he slows down and happily lets Dean lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun~ Hope you guys had fun reading this latest chapter ^_^


End file.
